Remembrance of the Ancient Tree
by Angst-hungry
Summary: One place brings sadness and misery. It also leaves a piece of sweet memory. SakuraSasuke. Oneshot. Read & Review.


Oneshot. Sakura and Sasuke

_This is the tree. The tree that ties our thin threads tight. _

The wide, dark, and ancient trunk that leads up to the thick and weak branches, which hold the young bright blue-green leaves. It is surrounded by the circle of the tall trees. The distance of this ancient tree and the other tall trees are far, and the space of the single ancient tree is nothing but the long green grasses covered by the colourful variety of flowers.

Sakura's green eyes, with her short pink hair flowing, fall upon the original tree. Her short hair symbolizes her as a strong person inside and out. She wears her red shirt that has two slits, and her black shorts leads down to her thighs of her slender legs. The cloud is hovering over the setting sun, making the sky look peaceful, and warm. The dark-orange and red-brown light from the setting sun transparents through everything around Sakura. Her folds in her material darkens, and her features upon her face have a stern expression. which is coloured by the scheme of the warm light in the noon sky.

Sakura is all alone, and she is thinking about someone. This place has this familiar scent which makes her heart ache with pain. She knows she is more mature than before. But now, it's different.

It's Sasuke... The guy who is imprinted in her mind now. She has had a lot of history with him and this place is just one of the memory she shared with Sasuke. The flashback occurs as this moment when Sakura glides her left foot forward through the grass, which is brushing against her leg. She closes her eyes, and the vivid image appears before her.

_Sasuke was seeking for comfort, when he realized when he was in trouble with his situation. Sakura had forgotten all about him, because she knew she was such a foolish girl with her imaginative love, and she wanted to move on with her new task of becoming a healer. One day something happened, they ended up meeting in this very particular place, and this was a surprise for Sakura. Sasuke looked so different at that time, he had his hair grown down to his neck, and he had his mature look. His body was toughened, and Sakura's old puppy love for Sasuke had developed in a whole new level. _

_"Sasuke.. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked softly, and her annoying hint in her voice had disappeared. _

_Sasuke gazed at Sakura with his cold, deep eyes, his mouth tight close, and his broad shoulders were against the dark trunk of the tree. _

_"Sasuke.." Sakura looked down at the grass sadly, knowing that Sasuke would not come back to her and Naruto again, he was far deep in the darkness. She knew she could not help him. _

_His shoulders backed away from the trunk, and he said unexpectedly, "Sakura, this tree..." He turned around and faced his back to Sakura. His hand slowly placed on the trunk. "shall hold memories that belongs to the past..." Sasuke's voice deepened, and it was soothing. "I can't control of what I've become now, and my ambition grows stronger every day. But there's a fragment inside of me that can't change. Sakura, you should hear this, and I will say no more after this. I still do treasure the times we had shared together..as a team, and the friendship." Sasuke closed his eyes, shifted his head upwards to the blue sky. Then he opened his eyes and looked down his both hands. "The feeling I had with you guys was warm..." _

_Sasuke turned around, and looked at Sakura once more, and he smiled at her sincerely. "Thank you, Sakura."_

_He slowly blinked, and Sakura was standing there holding the herbs she had gathered. She looked at Sasuke and her tears were falling down. The drop of the tear fell on the root of the leave of the grass. _

_Sasuke walked up to Sakura. He was two inches away from Sakura. Sakura's teary face was looking up to the tall black-haired guy, Sasuke. His hands hovered over to her back, and held her tightly. Sakura buried her head on his warm chest and was filled with his scent which comforted her deeply. _

_Sasuke raised his head up from her, and whispered in her ear, "This place will be the last time we see each other again.. Remember this, this tree stores our memories, and this tree ties our thread tight.."_

_Sakura rose her head up to Sasuke, and his body was starting to disappear. She could not feel him anymore. He was fading away._

_Sakura waved her arms and tried to hold on to the one she wrapped her arms around. Sakura could not believe this. She screamed out, "No, Sasuke, don't go! Sasuke!!" This only left an echo in the sky with the birds startled by the sound, and flew away from the surrounding trees into the air. The grasses was filled with wetness of tears._

Sakura opens her eyes slowly, and she feels the piercing pain inside of her chest. Her hand is already touching the trunk, the same place that Sasuke placed his hand on. She could no longer cry. She has nothing but her fragmented memory that happened over two years ago. She knows that Sasuke will always remain in her heart forever. _This tree ties our thread tight._ She could almost hear Sasuke say. She feels a new emotion washing over her inside. This is new courage and hope she feels inside of her has unleashed. Her eyes has softened, and she gives a small smile.


End file.
